Life Lessons
by fred21
Summary: Struggling to cope with a terrible loss Lorelai finds help from an unexpected source. Set 6 months after the end of the series finale. Mention of a major character death
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: 3 am**

Lorelai stared at the blinking screen of her alarm clock. The number 3.00 blinked at her, counting down the seconds with each flash, working its way slowly to 3.01.

It was the fourth night in a row that she had found herself awake at this time of the morning. Thinking about it now, it really wasn't that surprising that she was awake. She was getting so much sleep lately, that it made perfect sense that her sleeping patterns had gone a little haywire. Half the time she wasn't aware if it was day or night.

It was a blessing really, this non thinking. The last thing she wanted to do was think because with thinking came the memories and with the memories came the tears.

3.02

She wondered, just for a moment, if she should ring Rory then pushed that thought away. She knew that Rory would want her to ring, had in fact insisted that she phone her no matter what the time.

The truth was though that the last thing Lorelai wanted was to talk to someone.

To talk to anyone.

For the past month there always seemed to be someone around, someone in her house. Rory, Sookie, Miss Patty, Babette. The list just went on and on. She knew they meant well, fussing over her, not wanting to leave her on her own but God all she wanted was to be left alone.

To stay in this blissful, pleasant non thinking, non feeling stage.

To stay in her home and never, ever leave.

3.03

Staring at the clock she could see passed it to the clear night sky that was visible through the large gap where the curtains hadn't met. They had been like that for days now, hanging there only half closed. She knew she should've shut them properly nights ago but the want to do so just wasn't there. The want to do anything in fact, had left in what seemed to her in months if not years ago, when in fact it was only 3 weeks, 6 days and 16 hours when her world had come to a crashing stop.

Crashing, now that was funny...

3.04

The night sky really was beautiful, so clear and sharp and the stars seemed brighter. Had it been like this the night before?

She couldn't remember.

Couldn't remember anything really.

It was all just a blur. A maze of faces and voices, all blending into together. Occasionally fragments would pop into her head and she would suddenly remember something, tiny little things that were so clear and sharp that she wondered how she could have forgotten them in the first place.

She remembered a hand holding hers. A feeling of soft, smooth, silk like skin against her own and yet at the same time firmness. She was aware of the exact moment that it had gently taken her hand and clasped it in its own, not once letting go as she had stood there staring ahead.

The hand that held hers had been comforting.

Real.

It had been the only thing that she had been aware of as she had stood there, everything else from that moment left her. As the rest of the events had washed over her it carried on holding hers throughout it all. It was only at the end, when Rory with tears rolling down her cheeks had come down from the podium to slip her arm around her that she had for a moment looked down in surprise at the hand that was holding hers. Somewhere in the back of her mind had been the thought that it was Rory holding her hand, but that could not be if Rory was on the other side of her.

For a moment the fogginess had cleared as she had looked at the hand, her eyes travelling slowly up to see her mother, Emily Gilmore, staring ahead, her own eyes glistening with unshed tears, her face brave and strong.

3.05

It was a beautiful service. At least that's what everyone told her.

It was the only time that Stars Hollow had come to a complete stop. Every business in town had shut that day, with notices put on the doors letting outsiders know that the town was in mourning. No one could remember the church ever being so full, every seat was taken and those that could not find a seat had stood, lining the walls.

So many people, so many faces, yet she couldn't remember a single one.

3.06

Service.

Such a strange word to describe something that affected so many people in such a deep and personal way.

A simple word that didn't begin to convey all the feelings that went with it.

She couldn't remember most of it but that was okay, she didn't want to. It was too hard, too painful, she didn't want to go there, didn't want it to be the last thing she remembered of…. him.

For her it was just one of many events that made up all that had happened after.

After the crash.

After the end of everything she had ever known.

After she had lost one of her best friends.

After she had lost the man she loved.

After the death of Luke.

3.07

Deep down she knew he was gone. Yet all everywhere she went he was there.

She could see him so clearly. The baseball cap he always worn back to front, the plaid shirts, the stubble along his jaw. Hear the sound of his footsteps on the porch, hear his voice, the way he said her name. Smell his scent, a mixture of all spice and coffee beans and fresh air.

Luke was gone yet at times he felt so real she almost thought she could reach out and touch him.

He was everywhere and nowhere and it broke her heart just a little bit more every time she remembered that she was never going to see him again.

Luke was gone, gone forever and as the reality sank in tears slowly slid from her eyes, making a damp path across her cheeks and nose, seeping into her pillow.

Luke was gone and nothing was ever going to be the same again.

3.08


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Everything That Was**

Rolling over Lorelai opened her eyes to see daylight illuminating her surroundings, filling the room with light. For a moment she laid there, then hearing a noise she glanced down to see Paul Anka stretched out on the bed next to her, his big eyes looking at her as his head rested on his front paws.

It was a sight she had grown accustomed to this last month. Since Luke's death he had taken watch by her side, rarely leaving her, it was a constant she had grown to expect and to appreciate.

Of course none of this went through her mind. Nothing much did now days except the odd random thought, mostly she was filled with a state of complete numbness, her body going through the motions with very little thought in it. It was in this state that she reached out her hand to stroke Paul Anka behind the ear before she sat up.

Paul Anka jumped off the bed, sitting on the floor as he watched Lorelai throw back the duvet and swing her legs out of the bed. Standing up the two of them headed downstairs, Paul Anka running ahead making a direct line to the kitchen, Lorelai walked more slowly, each step measured and a little unsteady. Walking down the stairs she didn't notice the pile of clean, folded laundry that was sitting in a basket on the sofa or that the living room curtains had been pulled opened or that the flowers which had filled the living room and had been slowly dying were now gone.

Once in the kitchen she let Paul Anka outside so he could do his business, leaving the door ajar for him to come back in when he was ready. Opening the fridge she stared at the covered food that was there. There was enough to feed a house full but Lorelai knew it was all meant for her, courtesy of Sookie, Miss Patty and Babette. Taking out a plate she peeled back a corner of the tin foil to see what looked liked a casserole, the rich aroma of beef, vegetables and herbs hitting her nostrils. Recovering the plate she placed it back in the fridge, taking out a bottle of OJ which she brought up to her lips taking several big gulps then return it to its place, shutting the fridge.

For the next few minutes she went about doing a few tasks, filling Paul Anka's bowl with food, topping up his water bowl. Finished she went back upstairs, taking a suit out of the closet.

It was time to go back to work.

~*~*~*~

The Dragonfly Inn

Working at the front desk computer Michel's attention was only half focused on Sookie who was busy expressing her concerns.

"... there's the bill for the laundry and one for Jackson's fruit and veg...."

Hearing the inn's front door open Michel looked up to see Lorelai walk in and then pause to stand in the open foyer, not moving.

"Lorelai. Thank God you're here. Sookie was just saying...."

Michel stopped in mid sentence as he noticed Sookie shaking her head at him quickly, her eyes wide. Giving her a questioning look he mouthed "What?" at her.

Ignoring him Sookie went over to Lorelai taking in her appearance.

At first glance Lorelai appeared dressed and ready for work but giving another look one could see that several details weren't quiet right. Her hair which was in an up do looked liked she hadn't put a brush through it and her suit though clean and pressed was open to reveal that her shirt was buttoned wrongly so that one side hung longer than the other and finally she had on one black shoe and one brown shoe. All in all she looked disheveled but it wasn't that, that was the most disconcerting thing. What really was unsettling was the way Lorelai just stood there, not saying a word, her eyes glazed over as if she wasn't fully aware of where she was.

"Lorelai, honey. We weren't expecting you. Not that it's not great to see you, I mean it's not like that I... we haven't seen you in a while, it's just that since... well...."

The words tumbling out of her mouth Sookie went quiet not knowing what to say, knowing that anything she did say would sound stupid.

"Mmm, what?" Lorelai blinked and looked down at Sookie in confusion.

Seeing the blank look on her friend's face, taking in the depth of sadness that she could see in her eyes Sookie gently reached out her hand, touching Lorelai on the arm.

"Sweetie, are you sure you should be here? Because you don't have to be if you don't want to. Michel and I have got everything covered. Haven't we Michel?"

Still holding on to Lorelai arm Sookie turned to Michel signaling to him with her eyes to agree with her statement, hoping for one of those rare times that he would get the message.

Michel looked at Sookie for a moment in confusion but glancing from her to Lorelai and back he could see that Lorelai was in no condition to be here. Plastering on a cheery smile he replied, "Of course, take all the time you need. Sookie and I can take care of everything."

Giving Michel a grateful smile Sookie turned her attention back to Lorelai putting a big smile on her face. "You see everything here is fine, so you can go back home, if you want to that is?"

Lorelai stared blankly around for a moment then looked back at Sookie. "Uh, home.... yeah, I'll think I go home."

With that Lorelai turned around making her way back to the door.

"I'll come with you. Cook up some breakfast, how do waffles sound...," said Sookie moving towards the door also, trying to take of her chef's apron at the same time.

"I'd like to be on my own for awhile. I'm really tired. I'm just going to go to bed," replied Lorelai, giving a glance at Sookie.

"Okay. Sure honey, I understand. Give me a ring if you want anything."

"Huhhuh," Lorelai quietly answered, opening the door and walking out.

Sookie looked on her face filled with concern.

"What are we going to do? She's in no condition to be here. Who's going to take care of all the paperwork? And what about all the bills that need paying?..."

"I'll think of something," said Sookie quietly cutting off Michel's tirade.

~*~*~*~


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Friends and Family**

"She was just so lost. I mean I've see her low but never like this."

Sookie nestled into Jackson who was stretched out on the sofa with her, his arm around her as he listened to her voice her concerns about Lorelai. It was late at night and the kids were in fast asleep in bed, the TV was turned off, the lights muted, the heating set to low, it was just the two of them. Sitting here together both drinking a hot chocolate was a routine that they had established, a way for them to connect and relax and talk about their day, hopefully without any interruptions.

"She'll be okay, it's just going to take a while." Jackson planted a kiss on his wife's head, his arm stroking hers.

He knew that she was worried about Lorelai. What had happened had affected the whole town and though it had been a month there was still a quiet sadness around everyone, lingering in the air.

Luke was dead, a victim of a senseless, pointless accident. Driving his truck home he had skidded on some black ice which the unexpected and sudden cold snap had caused. It was, the police told them, one of those hazards that were almost impossible to detect. Luke had just been in the wrong place, at the wrong time and though he had tried to control his skidding vehicle and had managed to avoid hitting an oncoming car, it had in the end spun out of control, hitting a tree with great force, killing him instantly. It was this, that was at least one small mercy, he hadn't suffered. Instead it was those that were left behind, that were suffering, Lorelai in particular.

"I know. I just wish I could do something, anything, so she wouldn't have to go through this. Silly isn't it?" said Sookie quietly, keeping her voice low so as not to wake the children. Luckily all three were generally sleeping right through the night which at the moment with everything that had happened was a blessing.

"It's not silly. It's not silly at all. She's our friend and she's hurting. You, I, the whole town, we're all doing everything we can to help her and we'll keep doing it for as long as she needs us."

Sookie turned her head slightly to look at her husband, giving him a small smile. "You are the just the greatest. Have I told you how lucky I am to have you, if anything ever happened to you...."

"But it's not," said Jackson firmly and with assurance.

"You're right, I know you're right. It's just I want you to know that I, the kids, we're just so lucky to have you. Something like this happens and it just makes you think... how precious everything is, how we take for granted what we have. I want you to know that I don't ever want to take what we have for granted. You, the kids, you're everything to me. I love you so much." Feeling the tears well up in her eyes Sookie gave a gentle sniff, trying to keep her composure.

"Honey, you have never, not ever, taken me for granted." Jackson leaned forward, kissing his wife on the forehead.

"Good." Sookie gave a smile then turned back around, snuggling into Jackson. "I just wanted to make sure you k..."

"I do and you know..."

"I do," said Sookie, stroking Jackson's arm, giving it a gentle squeeze.

For a moment the two of them stayed like that quietly, taking in each others presence, appreciating the moment.

~*~*~*~

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

The question that Jackson had asked hung there in the silence as he, Sookie and Michel stood in the driveway of Richard and Emily's house, the three of them staring up at the house, all of them having doubts as to what they were about to do. They had been standing in the same spot for the past 10 minutes trying to get the courage to go up to the front door.

"He is right we should not be here. What am I doing here, anyway?" asked Michel, making his obvious reluctance about being where he was noticeable.

Sookie turned to look at him. "You're here because this concerns you too. And there is no way that I am going in there on my own. We talked about this, remember?"

"I still do not think this is a good idea. Surely there is something else we could do?" replied Michel, his tone slightly sulky.

"No, there isn't."

Carrying on as if Sookie hadn't spoken Michel continued, "Maybe we could hire another chef, then you would be free to take care of all the... the things that Lorelai does". Michel gave a brief pause. "What is it that she does anyway?"

"We are not hiring another chef. I am the chef, the Head Chef. The kitchen is my domain, Lorelai takes care of everything else. We talked about this." Sookie turned from Michel to face Jackson. "We did talk about this, didn't we?"

"Yes you did." Jackson looked from Sookie to Michel. "You are not helping the situation."

"Oh, so this is my fault..."

"It's no ones fault," said Jackson and Sookie at the same time, their voices raised as they glared at Michel.

"Fine. I will not say another word."

"Fine," said Sookie, turning back to look at the house.

"Fine," said Jackson, also.

The three of them were once again staring at the Gilmore's house.

"So... are we going to stand here all day?" asked Michel after they had been standing there for another minute, breaking the silence.

~*~*~*~

"Franz please bring in the coffee, enough for five."

Sitting in the living room Emily gave the order to her latest maid who was a man, then remembering something turned to her guests. "Would you like something to eat? I could get..."

"No, no, that's fine. Coffee's just fine," stammered Sookie as she sat on the edge of the seat, Jackson on one side of her, Michel on the other.

"Okay then. Richard! Richard!... Oh there you are. Where were you? Sookie, Jackson and Michel are here."

Richard gave his wife a fond look as he came into the room. "I can see that Emily," he said, his voice filled with humor and patience.

"And how are you Sookie?" he asked, his attention moving from his wife to their guests.

"I'm good, thank you."

"Good, good. And Jackson how's the fruit and vegetable business?" asked Richard as he took a poured himself a freshly brewed cup of coffee from the trolley that had just arrived before going to sit down

"It's good."

"Mmm, well that's good."

"Richard, I don't think their here to discuss vegetables," snapped Emily in impatience.

"I didn't think they were." Richard paused for a moment, knowing full well the real reason as to why they were here, as did Emily. "How is she?" he quietly asked.

"She's... okay, you know... given everything..." Sookie stopped, her emotions taking control as Emily reached over with a box of tissues. Sookie gratefully took one, dabbing at her eyes as Jackson gave her leg a supportive squeeze. "Sorry. It just gets to me every now and again. Luke was such a great guy, I just find it hard to believe he's dead."

"You don't need to apologize Sookie."

"Emily's right. Luke's death is a terrible tragedy. It's perfectly understandable that you'd been upset. I know that we didn't always see eye to eye with Lorelai about her and Luke but he was important to her. They may of had their problems but he was always there for her when it mattered, that means something to me. To both of us," said Richard, glancing at Emily who gave a nod of confirmation.

"How is she really?" asked Emily, her own voice quiet, filled with concern.

Holding the tissue in her hands Sookie thought for a moment before answering. "Not good," she said truthfully "I can't imagine what she's going through. It's been a month and I still get upset, it must be so much worse for Lorelai. She hardly talks to anyone and when she does she's in this kind of daze."

Emily and Richard shared a look, both of them understanding the depth of pain that their daughter was suffering. They knew it was going to be a long and difficult road ahead for all of them.

"Well then, we'll just carry on as normal. I thought I'd ring her tomorrow see if she's going to come over for Friday's dinner, maybe we can make an excuse to drop by tomorrow, see how she's doing." Emily spoke her thoughts out loud as she mulled things over.

"She'll like that, I'm sure."

Seeing the expression on Sookie's face and the questioning, encouraging look that Jackson gave her, Richard sensed there was more. "There is something else you'd like to talk about, other than Lorelai?"

"Well... yes. You see with Lorelai having... some time off, it's just things at the inn... Lorelai took care of everything, the paperwork, that kind of thing."

"I see." Richard sat back, quietly contemplating.

"I hate to ask, its just I'm no good with that kind of thing. Lorelai took care of all the bills, the accounts. Jackson's had a look at the bookings and it seems okay there, its just..."

"What Sookie means is that we didn't think it would be right for me to look at the accounts when I'm one of the creditors," said Jackson, carrying on for his wife as he saw her get flustered.

"No, of course not. Quite right too. You did the right thing coming here. I trust you've brought everything with you?" Richard went into instant business mode, feeling on surer footing than when talking about the pain his daughter was in.

Sookie reached into her bag, pulling out the booking registrar, a folder filled with bank statements, invoices, etc and a computer disc. "Michel and I backed everything I could find onto this disc. It would be really great if you could look over things."

"How about we go into my office?" said Richard standing up.

"Actually we have one other thing to ask you about," stated Sookie.

"Oh?" asked Richard and Emily together.

"You see with Lorelai... out of commission we really could use some help at the inn, answering phones, greeting people, organising things. I... we thought you might be able to help us find someone. We just need someone temporary of course, maybe do a few hours a day. It would really be a big help."

"I see. Well I'm sure we can help with that." Emily gave them a smile and a nod.

~*~*~*~


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: In The Way That Only Parents Can**

"Good morning Michel."

Looking up Michel saw Lorelai's mother Emily walking into the foyer, coming up to the front desk

"Good morning Emily. You look lovely as always."

"Why thank you Michel. I must say the inn looks lovely. Festive but very tasteful. Quite elegant in fact."

Emily cast her eye around, noting the Christmas tree that was decorated in red and gold, the red candles that were scattered around, the fire burning quietly filling the room and the dinning room with a quiet warmth, her eyes finally resting on the large vase of flowers that were sitting on the front desk.

"I try my best. It is not easy of course and there are those who do not always appreciate the hard work that goes in to making everything look just right."

"Well I think you've done an excellent job."

There was a brief pause as they both took in the room before they looked at each other waiting.

"Is there something I can do for you?" asked Michel breaking the silence.

"Yes. Is Sookie around?" replied Emily, taking off her gloves.

"Of course. I will go and get her."

~*~*~*~

"Emily is here," announced Michel walking into the kitchen.

Sookie looked up, taking her concentration away from the mixing bowl which she was currently cradling in her arms, stirring its contents.

"Mmm... who?"

"Emily," said Michel saying each part of the name slowly, then still seeing the blank look on Sookie's face he explained further, "Lorelai's mother. The woman we went and saw yesterday. And they say I do not pay attention..."

"Ohhh!" cried Sookie, suddenly understanding what Michel had said and began to bustle about, putting the bowl down, wiping her hands on her chef's apron, patting at her hair, tucking stray wisps in as she moved towards Michel and the door. "She must of found someone for us to interview already. Do I look alright?"

"You look fine." Michel stepped aside for her to walk through the door, following her closely behind. "I would not worry about the flour that is on your nose... or your cheeks," he said, giving just the briefest of pauses. "How can you get flour on your behind?"

~*~*~*~

"Hi Mrs. Gilmore. Have you found someone already for us?" asked Sookie arriving in the foyer.

"Good morning Sookie. And yes I have."

"Wow, that's amazing. It really means a lot to us that you could find someone so quickly. With Christmas so close I thought we wouldn't find anyone. So are they meeting us here? Because here would really be better..." Sookie knew she was rambling a little but Lorelai's mother always made her a bit nervous.

"Here's fine, Sookie," replied Emily calmly.

"Oh, good. So when are they getting here?"

"Actually their here already."

Both Sookie and Michel looked around in confusion, peering behind Emily in case someone had come in the front door behind her.

"They are?" they both questioned in surprise.

"Yes."

With that single word reply Emily placed her gloves and handbag on the desk.

"I should put these somewhere safe. Michel if you could do that for me, that would be wonderful. Now I understand that the bookings are quite good. Michel, you and I should go over them, double check that everything is correct. Sookie, a cup of coffee would be lovely. And I think these flowers would look better over here..."

Sookie and Michel looked on in confusion then panic as realization sunk in as they finally looked at one another both thinking the same thing.

Seeing that neither of them had moved and were standing there like deer caught in headlights Emily went over to them, placing the vase of flowers back down.

"Well, is there a problem?" she abruptly asked.

"Ummm, no! No problem. It's just I.... we didn't mean for you to come and help. Not that we don't appreciate it. It's just.... well you're must be so busy as it is, it wouldn't be right for us to expect...." the words came rushing out of Sookie's mouth, as she pointed between her and Michel trying to explain everything.

"Nonsense," interrupted Emily, "I'm perfectly capable of helping out. You'll never find someone this close to Christmas. You said so yourself. I've organized enough dinner parties and events in my time. I am more than capable of filling in for Lorelai while she's away. In fact it'll be fun."

With the matter solved as far as Emily was concerned she continued on. "Now I understand that the linen needs to be sent out to be cleaned. I should check that we've got enough to keep us going..."

Taking out a pen and pad from her bag Emily began making notes as she headed towards the living room leaving Michel and Sookie to look on.

~*~*~*~

Richard gave the door bell a ring and waited for Lorelai to answer. The seconds went by and just when he was about to push the bell again the door opened.

"Dad?"

Lorelai stood there looking confused.

"Good morning Lorelai."

Standing there Richard took note of his daughter's appearance, his eyes flickering over the thick cream colored socks on her feet, the pyjama bottoms with Snoopy on them, the long sleeved t-shirt, the slightly messy hair.

"Can I come in?" he asked after a few seconds when she hadn't said anything

"Ummm, sure." Lorelai stepped aside, still holding onto the door as he walked passed, going inside.

Shutting the door the two of them paused in the entrance for a moment. Richard quickly took in the surroundings, noting the pillow and blankets spread out on the sofa in a makeshift bed, the turned on television with the sound on mute and the complete lack of any Christmas decorations.

"Ummm... would like coffee?" asked Lorelai, focusing her thoughts on her visitor.

"Coffee would be nice."

Richard followed Lorelai to the kitchen, watching her as she went over to the coffee machine which he noticed in surprise was clean and totally empty of coffee as if it hadn't been used in some time.

Taking out the coffee pot Lorelai stood there not moving as if the very act of making coffee was too much for her to do. As the seconds ticked by Richard waited. Observing her, he saw the tension in her shoulders, the rigid way she was holding herself, the effort it was costing her as she tried to hang on.

As Richard went over to her Lorelai turned, tears glistened in her eyes and she moistened her lips, swallowing. "Coffee. Luke always made the best coffee."

Realizing the meaning behind these words Richard took the coffee pot from her, placing it back in it's cradle. "How about we have some tea instead?"

"Tea?" said Lorelai, wiping her eyes as she watched her father start opening cupboards.

"You do have tea?"

"I don't know. I think so, maybe..."

"Ahhh, here we are."

Richard took out the tea caddy that he had found at the back on a cupboard, opening up the lid, giving it a sniff. "Seems okay. Why don't you go back and watch what you were watching and I'll make us a nice cup of tea."

Seeing the surprised look on her face Richard gave a smile. "I am quite capable of making a cup of tea, Lorelai."

"Sure, okay then." Lorelai turned around heading back into the living room.

~*~*~*~

"What are you watching?" asked Richard as he came into the living room, holding two mugs of tea.

"It's a cartoon," stated Lorelai, sitting up from where she had been lying on the couch, tucking the blanket in around herself.

Richard smiled, thinking to himself how like her mother she could be at times. Emily too had the knack for stating the obvious in such simple terms at times. In so many ways Lorelai and Emily were alike, not that either of them would admit it

"I can see that. I do know what a cartoon is. I meant which one?" he said, placing one of the mugs of tea on the table in front of Lorelai.

"It's called Kim Possible."

"I see. And is it any good?" Richard sat on the sofa next to Lorelai, leaving a gap between them.

"Yes, it is."

"You know I've never watched a cartoon before. I think I might watch this with you, if that's okay?"

Lorelai turned to her dad , giving him a small smile, understanding what he was doing and grateful for it. "Sure Dad."

Sitting there quietly drinking their tea, their hands which were both resting on the sofa slid across the gap, reaching out for each other. Finally touching they clasped hands, giving each other a squeeze.

It was a moment of complete understanding between them, no words were needed.

~*~*~*~


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Conversations  
**

"Good Evening, Gilmore residence. Emily Gilmore speaking."

"Hi Grandma."

"Rory! What a lovely surprise," said Emily, her tone changing to one of excitement upon hearing the voice of her grand daughter. Pulling the phone slightly away she called out, "Richard! Rory's on the phone."

For a moment there was silence then Rory heard the faint click of another phone being picked up.

"Rory. Well this is a nice surprise." Richard sat back in his chair in his study, making himself comfortable.

"We've already covered that, Richard."

"Hi Grandpa. How are things going with you?"

"Very well, thank you. And how are things on the campaign trail?"

"It's good, really good. And busy. I still can't believe how busy it is. I thought working on the Yale Daily News was busy but this.... it's just crazy and hectic and fast and you're on the go all the time... Did I say crazy? Because it is."

"And you're loving every minute of it." Richard could hear the excitement, the rush in her voice and knew exactly what it was that she was feeling.

"I am. I really am."

"Did you get the parcel we sent you okay?"

"I did. Thanks, Grandma. It was here when I checked in. You know you really didn't have to send anything, I'm going to see you in a few days when I come home for Christmas."

"Well, a young girl's got to eat properly. I dread to think what kind of food you're eating while you're traveling around and I'm sure the coffee in those places is just ghastly. They probably don't even use real coffee, just some instant stuff out of a packet."

"Some of the coffee hasn't been great but still... a coffee machine?"

Sitting on the bed in her hotel room, dressed in her pajamas, Rory glanced over to the coffee machine on the dresser, the freshly brewed coffee in the pot, of which she was currently drinking.

"You need a decent cup of coffee to start the day. The man in the shop said it's the best one on the market and I made sure that he included plenty of filters and a blend of good coffee, so that you'd be all set to go. If you don't like it, I could always take it back and get something else."

"No, no, it's fine. I love it. It's a great machine and it makes really good coffee."

"So, you've used it already?" asked Emily in a smug tone, knowing she had been right.

"I think we can determine that already, Emily. No need to interrogate the girl."

"I wasn't interrogating her," snapped Emily, then paused, "I wasn't interrogating you?"

"No, Grandma, you weren't. The machine's great, the coffee's great and the food's..."

"Have you tried some of the cookies yet?"

"Huh huh," replied Rory just as she popped a Christmas cookie in her mouth at the same time. How was it, she thought, that her Grandmother always seemed to know things just as you were doing them. She was beginning to think her Mom was right when she said that Emily Gilmore was psychic, either that or that she had a pact with the devil.

"You sound tired. Doesn't she sound tired, Richard?"

"She sounds fine."

"I'm fine, really. It's busy and everything but I love it. I'm learning all kinds of things. Did you know that the state flower of Idaho is the lilac? Or that Buhl is the trout capital of the world? Because I certainly didn't..."

"Idaho? I thought you were in Iowa?"

"No, Emily, she's in Idaho."

"Are you sure? Because I could of sworn it was..."

"I'm pretty sure it's Idaho, Grandma."

"Well, if you're sure."

"She's sure, Emily."

Richard smiled, thinking to himself how much he enjoyed these conversations. It pleased him greatly that Rory was the kind of young woman who kept in regular contact with friends and family. He and Emily had worried that when she took this job they would hardly hear from her but instead once a week there was always a postcard or an e-mail, sometimes both and she rang once every two weeks or so as well.

"Now that we've covered where you are, how are you doing besides being busy?" he asked.

"I'm doing okay... mostly. Work helps but I worry about Mom. I keep thinking that I should've stayed longer..."

"Rory, your mother's doing okay. It's a difficult time for everyone but you can't put your life on hold. Lorelai wouldn't want that."

"I know, Grandma... it's just..."

"No. No it's just. You mustn't berate yourself like this. Sookie and Jackson, your grandfather and I, we'll all keeping an eye on her. She'll find a way through this, it'll just take a little time. And anyway, you'll be home in a few days, that will be lovely."

"Your right. I know you're right. Mom said the same thing before I left. It's just... I miss her. I can't wait to come home."

"And we can't wait to see you. Now have you met any nice young men yet? You know it's important to have a social life, you mustn't work all the time, you don't want to be like your grandfather..."

"And what's that suppose to mean?"

On the other end of the phone Rory brushed a tear away with a tissue, smiling to herself as she listened to the familiar banter of her grandparents. She really was looking forward to going home.

~*~*~*~

Through the sleepy fogginess of her brain Lorelai became aware that the phone was ringing. Still half asleep she reached blindly out for it as she laid on her stomach, her face half buried in her pillow as her hand finally touched it, bringing it closer to her ear.

"Mmm... hello?" she said sleepily.

"Mom?"

Hearing Rory's voice Lorelai bolted up abruptly, causing the phone to topple off the coffee table, falling to the floor.

"Mom? Mom are you okay?"

"I'm here. It's okay, it was just the phone. It's not important," said Lorelai now sitting up and awake, her voice stronger, the sleepiness fading fast, "Hey kiddo, it's good to hear your voice."

"Were you... asleep?" Rory glanced at the time, quickly working out that it was only about 7pm in Stars Hollow

"Maybe..."

"It's 7 o'clock."

Lorelai glanced behind her to see the darkness of the night through the open living room curtains, suddenly aware that the house was dark except for the flickering glow from the television. "Is it? I guess I must of dozed of. Shows how good that TV program must of been."

"Mom, are you okay?"

Lorelai could hear the concern in her daughter's voice and though part of her wanted to lie and pretend that everything was okay, another part of her knew she could never do that to Rory.

"Hon, what do you want me to say? I miss him and it hurts and I can't see how that's ever going to change but I'm dealing with it the best I can and I know that's hard for you to hear and I don't want to hurt you or make you worry but I'm not going to lie to you either."

"And I don't want you to feel that you have to lie. Not to me, not ever. I love you Mom."

"I know you do kiddo and I love you. This is just something I have to live with, so if I fall asleep in the middle of the day that's my problem not yours, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Now how about I be the Mom for a change and ask how you're doing?"

"I'm good, you know, busy. The hotel's not bad, a little bit too much green and brown for my liking but the bed's comfortable and the shower's good and hot."

"Comfortable bed, hot shower. Definitely good points to have. How's the coffee?"

"Oh! I've got a coffee machine. Made in Italy or Brazil? Anyone it's one of those fancy portable makes that makes about 5 cups of coffee. It's all silver and black, very sleek looking..." Rory gave the machine a stroke as she spoke into the phone.

"Mmm, someone's in love."

"I'm not in love, it's just a very strong like. We have an understanding,... don't we baby."

"Do I need to leave the two of you alone?"

"We are alone."

"Right, of course you are. Well I hope you'll be very happy together."

"We will."

"When did you buy a coffee machine, anyhow?"

"I didn't. Grandma and Grandpa sent it, along with a ton of coffee and filters, some Christmas cookies and a few other bits and pieces."

"Ah, now I understand. Well, I'm glad that you can finally have some decent coffee."

"Me too, though it's not as good as Luke's..." Rory's voice went quiet at the end of his name.

At the other end Lorelai paused for a moment before speaking, "It's okay, you can say his name, you know."

"I know. I just don't want to make it harder for you."

"You could never make it harder for me, not in a million years."

"I miss him."

"I know you do."

"It's just so unfair. It's not right, he shouldn't of died."

"No he shouldn't of but he did. We can't change that. I wish I could, God how I wish I could, but I can't."

"I know," Rory gave a sniff, blowing her nose, dabbing at the tears with a tissue, "I can't wait to come home. I really miss you."

"Oh kid, I miss you too, you have no idea."

~*~*~*~


	6. Chapter 6

Finally another chapter, sorry for the delay, for those that are wondering yes Jess will be in the story.

~*~*~*~

**Chapter Six: Where The Heart Is  
**

"Chris?"

Opening the front door Lorelai saw Christopher holding the base of a large Christmas tree which he pulled inside, dragging it into the living room.

"Hey Lor. Watch yourself there Gigi," he called out, looking behind him to glance at Gigi as she followed him inside carrying a large box in her arms.

"Chris, what are you doing here?" asked Lorelai in surprise as she watched Christopher put the tree by the front window, righting it right side up.

"Well, Gigi and I are on our way to Grandma's house for Christmas and since we're in the neighborhood we thought we'd drop on by and help you put up some Christmas decorations. I thought you'd probably hadn't gotten around to getting a tree so I brought one with me."

As he talked Christopher checked over the tree making sure that it was steady and undamaged, before he turned around to face Lorelai, moving towards the box on the floor. He noticed how pale she looked and could see the sadness etched into her face.

Before Lorelai could reply Gigi spoke up, going over to Lorelai, wrapping her arms around her hips giving her hug. "Daddy said you've been sad."

"Gigi..." Christopher looked at his daughter in alarm, reaching out to put his hand on her shoulder as she pulled away to look up at him. "How about you go and get the presents from the car for me, okay?"

Gigi smiled. "Okay Daddy," she said, skipping away to the car outside.

With her gone Christopher looked at Lorelai again. To say that he and Luke hadn't been friends would've been an understatement but he certainly never would've never wished for his death. All he ever wanted was for Lorelai to be happy, she was his best friend, and though he wished he could've been the one, he had accepted that her heart had wanted to be with someone else. When he had heard of Luke's death he had been torn about what to do, wanting to be there for her but not wanting to make things more difficult. In the end he had kept his distance. He had gone to the funeral but had stayed at the back of the hall not wanting to intrude. Rory had seen him and after the service they had spent some brief time together as he had hugged his daughter while she had cried before he quietly left not saying a word to Lorelai. Through Rory, Emily and Richard he had checked on how she was doing and when Richard had said that the house was devoid of all things Christmas he had offered to help. And so here he was.

"Look you can ask us to go, if you want. I'll understand. I just... God I wish I knew what to say, I'm not very good at this, as you know. I just..."

"It's okay, Christopher. Really."Lorelai reached out to give his arm a squeeze just as Gigi came up the step. "Thank you," she quietly said.

For a brief moment they looked at each, saying all that they wanted to say in just that look.

"Okay then...," said Christopher, the moment over as he gave a nod, carrying on as normal, "Gigi's really looking forward to decorating the tree. You know what's it's like at my Mom's house. She'll have this perfect tree already decorated. Look but don't touch kinda deal which isn't really fair on Gigi, I mean one of the best things about Christmas is decorating the tree. I've brought tinsel and some lights..."

Christopher talked away as he lifted up the box from the floor, placing it on a table, pulling out the decorations he had brought. "I thought we could mix together what we've brought with your old decorations, make it look nice for Rory. What do ya say Gigi?" asked Christopher as he pulled on a Santa hat and turned to his daughter with a smile.

"Yay! We're going to decorate the tree," cried Gig, giving a little jump up and down and clapping her hands.

Lorelai looked at them both and for the first time since Luke's death she felt a glimmer of hope. The overwhelming sadness and numbness that had filled her these past 7 weeks was just a little less. Reaching for Gigi's hand, taking it in her own she said, "How about we make up some egg nog while your Dad gets started."

Christopher watched as the two of them walked hand in hand to the kitchen, a smile on his face as he heard Gigi chattering away to Lorelai.

"Can we have some Christmas cookies with it. Daddy and I brought some with us, but we can't eat them all cause Santa will want some when he comes..."

~*~*~*~

"You know it looks pretty good."

Chris leaned on the back of the sofa, his arms crossed as he looked at the newly decorated Christmas tree. With the tree up and Lorelai's and Rory's Christmas stockings handing on the banister the house looked and felt a little more Christmasy. He had even managed to sneakily put some presents in the stockings for Rory and Lorelai, one from Gigi and one from him.

"Yeah it does," said Lorelai as she also leaned on the back of the sofa, drinking another cup of egg nog, "Thank you for doing this."

Christopher turned to look at her. "Anytime, Lor." Standing up he turned around to look at Gigi who was quietly drawing on a pad which was sitting on the coffee table. "Well, we should get a move on. Gigi how about you finish that drawing and then we'll pack up and head to Grandma's."

"I'm nearly finished."

"Ten minutes okay and then we're going."

Hearing her phone ring Lorelai answered it. "Hello?"

"Mom, thank God..."

"Well I don't know if God had anything to do with it, you'd have to ask Mom and Dad. By the way your Dad's here, Gigi's with him too, we've been..."

"Mom!" cried Rory, interrupting her.

Lorelai stopped, focusing on her daughter. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Mom. I'm just stuck in Chicago. We've been waiting for hours for the weather to clear, its gotten really bad here but now they've canceled all flights until further notice. Something about a blizzard or something. Anyway it's snowing really badly and blowing a gale, so their not letting anymore flights go today. One of the reporters is trying to hire a car so a few of us a chipping in with the cost and he's going to drive us all to Cleveland. It's about a 6 hour drive away in this weather, once I'm there I'll try to get on another flight to Hartford but I don't know when that'll be. Mom I might not make it home until later on Christmas day..."

Lorelai could tell that Rory was upset but trying not to show it. Glancing at the clock she could see at it was already 4pm, it meant that Rory wouldn't get to the airport until 10pm just two hours before Christmas day. The changes of getting a flight before Christmas morning were, she knew, pretty remote, if not impossible.

"Lor, what is it?" asked Christopher as he saw the look on Lorelai's face.

"It's Rory. Her flights been canceled so she's stuck in Chicago..."

"Here, let me talk to her," said Christopher taking the phone from Lorelai, "Hey kiddo, what's the problem?"

For the next few minutes Lorelai stood nearby as Christopher paced around the room talking to Rory. Hanging up the phone he quickly punched in another number.

"Chris, what are..."

Lorelai stopped in mid sentence as Chris held up his hand, monitoring to her to be quiet as he talked again on the phone.

"Yes, Hello. Look I know it's last minute but I need to urgently catch a plane from Hartford to Cleveland, today if at all possible. Is there anything available? You do? That's great. Can you book me a ticket on that flight. Lorelai Gilmore. Yes. Can you wait just a sec?" Putting his hand over the mouthpiece Chris spoke to Lorelai., "Can you hand me my wallet," he asked, pointing to his jacket which was on one of the chairs.

With the wallet in his hand Chris flicked it open, pulling out a credit card. Talking back on the phone he quoted the details, thanking the person on the end of the phone as he finished the conversation.

"Okay, it's all set. You're on the the 6 o'clock flight to Cleveland."

"Chris, you don't have to do this."

"There's no way I'm letting you spend Christmas on your own. If the mountain can't get to Muhammad then Muhammad must go to the mountain."

"I don''t know if Rory would appreciate being called a mountain but I get what you're getting at," said Lorelai, giving Christopher a smile. Suddenly she reached over to him, giving him a hug, whispering near his ear, "I know I said it before but thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

"I'd do anything for you Lor, you know that."

"Is Auntie Lorelai okay?" asked Gigi, suddenly interrupting the two of them as she came over to them.

"She's fine," said Christopher, crouching down to talk to Gigi, "Auntie Lorelai's going on a plane. Isn't that exciting?"

"She is?" Gigi looked up at Lorelai with excitement on her face.

"Do you wanna help me pack?" Lorelai asked Gigi as she once again took her by the hand as the two of them went up the upstairs. Christopher flipped open his cell, punching in some numbers as he watched them briefly, before focusing his attention on the person at the end of the phone.

"Yes, Merry Christmas to you too. I was wondering if you've got any rooms free, it's for 2 people..."

~*~*~*~

**11.53 pm Christmas Eve, Cleveland, Ohio Airport**

Walking through the almost deserted Cleveland Airport Lorelai huddled into her coat, clasping her overnight bag in her hand. The flight from Hartford to Cleveland had been relativity uneventful except for the delay in Philadelphia which had turned what was normally a 4 hour flight to a 6 hour flight. She was finally here in Cleveland at just a few minutes before midnight on Christmas Eve. It was not something that she thought she would be doing in a million years and yet it felt exactly right.

Chris had been amazing, arranging and paying for not only the flight but also 5 nights at one of the most expensive hotels in Cleveland. Her and Rory were going to be staying in a suite with king size beds, a giant marble bathtub, giant plasma TV, the full works. The hotel had an indoor swimming pool, a restaurant providing all meals, a fitness centre and even provided massages and beauty treatments. It sounded utterly heavenly, though she had felt a little guilty at the extravagance at it, but Chris had insisted telling her that most of the hotels were booked up so she had to take what was available.

On the flight over to Cleveland she had put aside her guilt and decided to just enjoy it. In many ways she was kind of glad not to be spending Christmas at home. There was just too many memories for her back in Stars Hollow, here in a strange town where no one knew her she could relax and not think about all that had happened and best of all she got to spend it with Rory. If she could find her first...

Walking around the freezing cold building was not what she had planned, she thought, as her breath made misty patterns in the air. The airport was breathtakingly quiet, nearly everyone had gone for the night and there were only a few lonely souls around, those who were either waiting for a flight or those who were working the late shift which seemed to consist of mostly cleaners as Lorelai noticed someone busy polishing the floor with a machine. Going pass this lone figure she made her way to a large window that looked out over the tarmac. Getting closer she noticed another figure standing there looking out the window. For a moment nothing registered but as she got closer she realized who the figure was.

"Rory!"

Hearing her Mom's voice Rory turned around to see her mom standing about 30 feet from her. For a few seconds, though it seemed like longer to both of them, they looked at each other, taking in the sight they had both waited so longer to see. Suddenly at the same time, big smiles appeared on their faces and dropping their bags they ran towards each other, their laughter echoing around the building as they fell into a hug, tears running down both their faces in happiness.

~*~*~*~

**12.01 am Christmas Day**

Sitting on a hard bench in the near empty airport, looking out over the tarmac, watching the faint whispers of snowflakes fall, Lorelai and Rory sat, their gloved hands entwined, both of them smiling at the scene before them.

"Merry Christmas Hon," said Lorelai, turning to look at her daughter, giving Rory's hand a squeeze.

"Merry Christmas Mom," replied Rory,returning the look and the squeeze.

~*~*~*~


End file.
